Silent Night
by Sam1
Summary: I thought I'd try writing some Christmas drabbles.
1. Silent Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds. I'm merely borrowing them from those who do.

**Silent Night**

Silent, I watch as the softly falling snow drifts gently from the heavens. I am awestruck by the peaceful winter scene all around me and I can't help but quietly sing one of my favorite Christmas songs.

Still singing, a small grin tugs at my mouth when I hear several more voices join in. I glance around at my brothers and know that they're feeling the same serenity that I am. For this one special moment we are all at peace. The year hasn't been easy but we have overcome each obstacle the only way we know how…As a family.


	2. Up on the Rooftop

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed…I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**Up on the Rooftop**

"Daadddyyy!" The peaceful night was disturbed by a young boy's cry of excitement. Before Jeff could even reach the stairs, the small blond barreled into his side. "Daddy, he's on the roof. He's on the roof. I heard him with my own ears."

"Who's on the roof, Alan?" He glanced up at the landing and noticed his other sons. Each was listening intently.

"Santa Claus and his reindeer. They came to bring us presents because we've been good." Pausing briefly, he looked upstairs at one brother in particular. "Well, we were mostly good this year." Four snickers followed his comment.


	3. Do They Know it's Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Tracys, Thunderbirds, or International Rescue.

**Do They Know It's Christmas**

Is it too much to wish that the world wouldn't need International Rescue for just one day? Five years have gone by since Dad's dream of an international rescue organization was realized. Twenty-four hours a day and three hundred and sixty-five days a year that we've been on alert for those in need.

Don't get us wrong, we love what we do and we want to help those who need us. But come on, we need a break, too. A chance to enjoy what is our favorite time of year with our family. We know it's Christmas but do they?


	4. We're Getting Nothing for Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, Thunderbirds, or IR. I'm merely borrowing them for a while.

**We're Getting Nothing for Christmas**

"Gordy, if we do this, we won't get nothin' for Christmas, will we?" Alan glanced at his next oldest brother.

"Anything, Al. Virgil and Johnny already told Santa that we shouldn't get anything for Christmas." An ornery grin lit up the prankster's face. "We can't let them get away with that. Our honor is at stake here and I refuse to let our honor be tarnished."

Alan sighed, "Why do I always let you talk me into things like this?"

"Because you're my partner-in-crime and my best brother. If we're getting nothin' for Christmas, let's make it worthwhile."


	5. Where Are You Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds even though I'd love to get a few of those Tracy boys for Christmas.

**A/N:** After rereading this little drabble, I feel it may need a tissue warning.

**Where Are You Christmas**

His tears slid down his cheeks as his slight frame shook with silent sobs. He sat on the piano bench just as he had done so many times before but this time was different. This Christmas his mother wouldn't be next to him. She wouldn't be laughing and occasionally hugging him whilst they played Christmas songs.

Fingers poised just above the keys, he whispered, "Where are you Christmas? Why have you gone away like the laughter that filled our home? Mom, come back so that Christmas will, too. Come back because we need you. Come back because I miss you."


	6. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them and sadly, I never will.

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"We hafta go to bed so Santa comes." The hushed whisper didn't deter the second oldest Tracy brother. "Please, Virgie, I don't wants Santa not to bring us presents."

"Santa isn't like that, Johnny. But Mommy and Daddy are going to hear you if you don't shush."

His lower lip trembled before the Tracy temper kicked in. "I don't hafta shush."

"I'm just wanna look and see if he's been here." He looked into the family room and ran back to his bedroom.

"Did Santa see you?"

"No, but I saw Mommy kissing Santa. Poor Daddy."

"Eww, Santa's old, Virgie."


	7. I Need a Silent Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds.

**I Need a Silent Night**

Flopping into the comfort of my recliner, I tried to ignore the glares Mother was sending me. It was no use. "I know, Mom, but I'm done in. I just wanted to buy the boys' Christmas presents." I rubbed my temples in a futile effort to ease my headache. "Kids were screaming. Women were pushing and shoving to get whatever. I never want to go through that again. Next Christmas, I'm ordering everything online. I really need a silent night."

I felt a tingle of fear when she grinned. A moment later, I understood the grin and groaned.

"DADDY'S HOME!"


	8. Do You Hear What I Hear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, IR, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Several people asked just what Gordon and Alan did to get even with John and Virgil in "We're Getting Nothing for Christmas", well, I couldn't leave them wondering. So, here is what Gordon and Alan did to get even with Virgil.

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

Gordon watched as his second oldest brother bounded down the stairs. Grinning, he ran down the hall and into his and Alan's bedroom. "He's heading downstairs, Alan."

"He's going to be so mad at us, Gordy. Maybe we shouldn't have done it. He's going to pound us for messing around with his piano."

Biting at his thumbnail, Gordon felt a tendril of unease. "Um, Alan, do you hear what I hear?"

"Huh?" Confused, Alan stared at his older brother.

Pushing his baby brother, he shouted, "HIDE!" They could hear Virgil running towards their room.

"I'm going to pound you two."


	9. Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tracys. I'm merely borrowing them for a bit.

**A/N: **Sorry that Gordon and Alan's revenge on John took so long. The holidays and real life were a bit busier than normal for me.

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

The Terrible Two watched their brother walk towards his bedroom. Gordon nudged Alan, pointing to the open book in John's hand.

"He's so weird. We're on break." He whispered. Alan bit the inside of his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles.

"Five, four, three, two…Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" Gordon grinned until John turned to face them.

"Uno, cinco…" He pounced on his brothers, pinning them to the floor. Glittery white confetti fell from his hair.

"No fair, you're supposed to count to five."

Scott laughed at his two youngest brothers, "He counted to five."


End file.
